


We Act Like We're On Speed

by littlehuntress



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: For Ivy the best part of practice was Harley (Cheerleading AU).





	We Act Like We're On Speed

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the movie Bring It On ;)

Harley kept bouncing up and down, she was pure energy and wild grins. Her red and black pleated skirt flapped with every high jump and kick, pom-poms shaking in the air. She was speaking loudly, instructing everyone around her, making up new cheers that amused Ivy to no end. 

She really couldn't be bothered to actively participate in the practice, but watching Harley was something she couldn't resist. Ivy remained to the side, boredly moving and pretending she was trying to keep up with the rest of the squad. The music selection for that particular practice was excruciating. A strident pop sounding song Ivy could bet even Dick Grayson would stay clear off. And that was saying a lot. 

"Hey, Red! Whatcha doin' so far away from the rest of us?" Harley asked skidding to a halt right in front of her, surprising her. "Don't ya wanna help me with my shoulder stand? You promised."

Ivy sighed, acting as if she wanted to be somewhere else. Harley grabbed her hand, the ribbons on her hair tickled the side of Ivy's face when she leaned it to press a loud and long kiss to her cheek.

A lopsided smile appeared on Ivy's lips, she said, "All right, but only because you asked so nice."

Harley smiled, her teeth showing and pulled Ivy behind her. "Come on then, let's get crazy!"

With Harley things were always bound to be.


End file.
